Egyptian Memories
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: a evil curse that can only be broken by true love, a tournment and a War that threatens the world and Amalthea Potter is right in the middle of it! Yugioh/ HP/ bleach crossover Pairing: FEM!Harry/Gin/Akafia/Ryou/Marik. Bad old men and Good Aizen!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: this for one of my reviewers that guessed correctly for Love Changes People!

Aizen: who's the victim?

Amalthea: Me!

Aizen: really?

Amalthea: yep!

Aizen: Nice!

Amalthea: thanks, I think. Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories! So here's Yoruko Rhapsodos's Prize for guessing correctly!

Ch.1

Amalthea was exhausted, the war was over and she was finally free to do as she wished as were the rest of the marauder's court. She stood wearily and stumbled to the castle away from the carnage of the war, she paused when she heard the old coot of a headmaster talking to Ron Weasely. She snuck up quietly using her abilities over the shadows to hide herself and listened as they plotted to kill her after making her fall for the rude red head and get her pregnant so they would have claim to her money, she shook her head at how stupid they were as she had taken precautions in case this happened and turned to leave quietly. She managed to get out of the room find her friends as she quickly told them what she overheard, her friends were disgusted at the two people's actions and quickly made the plans for her to escape safely so she could find her brothers in Japan. Amalthea smiled as she walked to her room and slipped into a shorts and tank-top pj set, she sighed as she slipped under the warm covers and dreamed of finding her family safe and sound.

The next morning Amalthea was up with the sun and packing her stuff in a bottomless suitcase she had enchanted, she wheeled around and put up a shield made of shadows as a stunning spell came at her from Dumbledore. She snarled and quickly moved to disarm him as she kicked his wand out of his hand then punched him for all he was worth into the wall; Amalthea grabbed her suitcase and ran for it while the old man was in la-la land from her attack, she rounded the corner and shoved Ronald into a wall as he tried to stop her from escaping. She made it out the front doors and down the steps where the rest of the school and teachers were just as Dumbledore somehow made it in time to get in front of her with a spectacular shiner on his face, the old man never realized he had an audience as he snarled "You stupid girl! Did you really think you could escape me? Now be a good Pawn and do as I say!"

Amalthea could see the shock on everyone's faces as Dumbledore revealed his true nature to them without knowing, she smirked and told him that she never was his pawn and that she only did what she had to thus she didn't have to listen to him as she was legally an adult now because of the goblins filing papers for legally giving her adult status in the muggle and wizarding world. Dumbledore screamed in rage as she dodged spells that he fired but Ron came up from behind and pinned her down as Dumbledore walked over with an insane glint to his eyes, he told her that she was no longer useful to him but since they couldn't kill her he would bring her misery in a different way. She was hauled to her feet by the Traitorous Weasely and held tightly as Dumbledore started chanting in a forgotten tongue as the old man pointed his wand at her and fired the spell as the sun started to set, she screamed in pain as her body morphed and twisted into the shape of an animal's body and collapsed while the Aurors grabbed Dumbledore and Ronald who then realized that the whole school and the adults who had been fighting in the war had seen them reveal their actual nature.

Amalthea woke up in the hospital wing and groaned softly as she moved to touch her head that was pounding; she paused as she saw a silver paw dotted with dark chocolate brown spots that looked almost black and paled under her new coat of fur as she tried to figure out what happened to her. Madam Pomfery came in with a worried look as she saw the frozen Clouded leopard looking at her front paws and was making slight whimpers of confusion and fear, she walked over to the large cat and reached out and stroked Amalthea's head as she looked up with fear and confusion in her eyes. Madam Pomfery then hugged her and told her that she was under what was known as the "swan princess" spell and that the only known cure had been lost about three hundred years ago to the world in a fire, Amalthea blinked as she tried to understand what that meant for her and the healer told her that every night she would turn into the form of a clouded leopard until the cure was discovered again. Amalthea's eyes were wide at that as she tried to figure out how her brothers and Uncle would react to her new form at night and if her uncle could help once she found them. Amalthea sighed as she looked at her body and decided to make the best of her problem and learn about her new form the best she could.

Meanwhile…

Seto Kaiba was preparing for the duel monster tournament that he was putting on when his thoughts turned to his younger twin sister that he and Mokuba had been separated from when they were young after their so called Aunt decided to separate them and placed him and Mokie in an orphanage here in Japan while they kept his sister since she was for some reason called their meal ticket, he sighed as he looked out the window and wondered if Amalthea was ok where ever she was. Mokuba then came in and saw his brother sighed and knew he was thinking Amalthea Nee-chan again, he walked over and said, "We'll find her Seto, We'll find her soon."

Seto turned to him and softly said, "I hope so little brother, I hope so."

Yami Bakura tossed in his soul room as he tried to sleep but was plagued by memories of his lover who died in his arms so many years ago; he sat up with a jolt and softly whispered, "Why? Why did you follow me that day? My dearest Rosetta, how I miss you…"

He sighed and decided to get some more sleep if he could, laying down his bed and closed his eyes as a single tear slipped down his face at her memory. Bakura then dreamed of their first meeting as he slept:

_Akafia ran as he had just finished a heist and was quickly avoiding the guards when he stumbled into a small garden where a slave girl was washing the clothes, she looked up at him in surprise and with a light blush on her cheeks as she saw his clothing choice. They were startled out of their staring contest as they heard the guards come near the garden and were yelling for the others to check ALL the side gardens, she quickly acted and made a gesture at Akafia who then felt strange. He blinked as she hurried over and picked him up and then he realized he was in the form of an animal which made him dig his new claws in to the girl's skin gently to make her let go of him, she hissed in pain as she held the small wildcat in her arms but kept her firm grip on him as she returned to her spot and then started stroking the transformed thief's ears to calm him down as she started to sing in a haunting foreign melody as one of the soldiers came in to the garden and asked her if she had seen a white haired thief running through the garden. She shook her head as she paused in her song and told him that she did hear someone enter the master's private garden while she was washing the laundry; the man thanked her with a leering grin on his face then left quickly to inform the others. She sighed in relief and asked him to hang on a little longer in that form so they would give up the search and she would be able to get him out of the villa's gardens, the small wild cat looked up at her and nodded as he nuzzled her hand in thanks. They waited peacefully as the soldiers ran around like their heads were cut off and she hid him in the basket she used for shopping after she took in the laundry then headed as she told the soldiers that she was headed to the market for the master's dinner. They nodded and waved her through as she headed down the street quickly; she turned as if to go to the market then she ran down a different road like the wind._

_Akafia let out a small yowl as he bumped around in the basket when the girl suddenly stopped and placed the basket on the ground; he poked his head up from under the cloth over the top of the basket and saw they were at an oasis he had never seen before, she sighed and lifted him out and placed him the ground while she made the same gesture from the garden. Akafia blinked as he felt himself change and was now standing at his original height, he looked at the girl and for the first time noticed how pretty she was with knee length dark chocolate brown hair and large almond shaped emerald eyes. He gently reached up and touched her face as she blushed at the look he was giving her, he smiled and thanked her for helping him then asked if he could maybe see her again when he was in the area. She smiled shyly and nodded as he turned to where he could hear voices and then he planted a soft gentle kiss on her cheek and ran off with his loot, she hid from the soldiers as they tried to find the man she helped who it turned out was the Prince of thieves._

Meanwhile in England…

Amalthea was running around the grounds as she tried to get used to being on all fours with Sirius, she gently tackled the grim and pinned him after wrestling for a few minutes as he transformed back laughing as he reached up and rubbed her ears soothingly. She made a happy noise in her throat at the petting and nuzzled her god father happily as she allowed him to sit up and then lay in his lap while they gazed up at the stars, he sighed and asked "are you really serious about finding your brothers and uncle?"

Amalthea looked at him and nodded as she then looked back up the stars, a poem from one of her favourite video games then popped in to her head as thought about her brother and wondered if they were seeing the same stars she was:

_**Thinking of you, wherever you are.**_

_**We pray for our sorrows to end,**_

_**And hope that our hearts will blend.**_

_**Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**_

_**And who knows:**_

_**Starting a new journey may not so hard**_

_**Or maybe it has already begun.**_

_**There are many worlds,**_

_**But they share the same sky-**_

_**One sky, one destiny.**_

Amalthea then stood as did Sirius and they headed to the castle just as the sun started to peek over the horizon, Amalthea turned and faced the rising sun as her body returned to being human and she sighed, knowing she was now on the next leg of her journey to set her life back to the way it should have been. She turned and walked into the castle as she whispered, "I'm coming you two, I'm coming home for good."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Whoa, that was the longest dream sequence I have ever done yet!

Aizen: When do I come in?

Amalthea: You just have to wait and see, Daddy!

Aizen: Alright I'll wait.

Amalthea: Thank you, KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories! So here's Yoruko Rhapsodos's Prize for guessing correctly!

Ch.2

Amalthea sighed as she waited to board the plane for the five hour flight to Japan that she booked for the morning, the call came for the passengers to board and Remus with Sirius as Padfoot along with the Marauder's court all hugged her and wished her luck as she waved and walked down the hallway to board the plane. She sat in her window seat and relaxed as she grinned at the fact she had gotten a clue to where her Uncle was and decided to find him first since he had been the magic prodigy with his fraternal twin sister Lily and may know how to break the spell she was under, she leaned back soon fell asleep as they flew over the ocean. She woke to the gentle shake the attendant was giving her and was told that they would be landing soon in Karakura Town Airport; Amalthea quickly put the seat belt on as they started to descend into the airport and looked out the window with an excited air around her.

Amalthea stepped into the afternoon sun as she tried to pinpoint a magic signature similar to her own but couldn't sense one at the moment, she sighed and decided to find a hotel for the week and begin her search for her uncle. She grabbed her suitcase and headed out the front doors of the airport to grab a cab, few minutes later she was on her way to a nice hotel and she checked in quickly into a VIP suite and set her stuff down for the time being and decided to explore. She walked to a nearby park where she heard the sounds of fighting and decided to see what was going on, she found a young Shingami fighting a strange man with a piece of bone attached to his face and was having trouble standing his ground. She looked up at the setting sun and grinned as she figured out how she could help the Kid, she accepted the change quickly as her body became a leopard's powerful body and then waited for her chance which soon came. She charged with loud ROAR and leapt into the air and bit deep down on the man's shoulder and shook her head as she tore flesh and muscle with her teeth, the man screamed in pain as she avoided his hits then went for the man's jugular just as he landed a hit and knocked her to the ground. She limped to the boy's side and snarled as she stood protectively next to him as the boy looked at her in shock then grinned and turned back to the man, she gave a kitty smirk as Amalthea saw how much blood the idiot was losing do to her biting him and her and the boy attacked in unison as she went low and he went high to confuse the stupid man.

She managed to get behind him and grabbed his ankle and began shredding the tendons with her sharp teeth when she was suddenly kicked in the side by the black haired man she hadn't noticed and went flying into a tree, she tried to get up but her side gave her too much pain causing her to snarl as the man approached her and looked at her with interest. She growled as he leaned down and looked into her eyes but what he said shocked her and gave her hope of finding her uncle, "Strange, you have a scent similar to Aizen-sama almost like a family member would."

Amalthea forced herself to her feet and stared at the man who noticed the intelligent human eyes in her face and started to walk away as Ichigo was taken down and a man in a bucket hat wearing a green and white coat with… were those wooden clogs, took the man she bit on and won when the man near her stopped the fight. She watched with curiosity as they stepped into a black rip-like portal then she started to limp from the fight when she felt her body freeze suddenly, she was then lifted by the boy she helped and the strange man and carried to a shop where they placed her in an underground field. The boy stayed by her side and gently rubbed her fur causing her to make a happy sort of noise in her throat at the gentle touch; she then caught his scent and noticed it was similar to her father's scent which confused her since she had been told her father's family was dead and she was the last one. Amalthea then felt the spell or whatever freezed her body release as she stumbled and whimpered in pain as her side and front left paw throbbed painfully from the fight, the boy caught her as she started to collapse and gently helped her lay down on the ground and watched as she gently licked her paw that was hurt. She then noticed a large man heading towards her and tried backing up as she let loose with a warning growl but was held down by the red head teen. The man then got on her level and gently held hand out for her to sniff as she slowly relaxed at the man's actions, he then moved closer and began using something similar to magic to heal her but it had a different feel then what she was used to. She made a pleased sound in her throat as the pain subsided and then nuzzled the man's hand in thanks, the boy smiled as he scratched behind her ears and said, "Smart cat."

The man blinked then looked at her as he said, "I actually don't think she's a cat at all and I think maybe she is a victim of some kind of kidou that I've never seen before…"

The red head blinked and looked at her and asked in a disbelieving tone, "Is he right? You're actually human?"

Amalthea nodded in amusement and then scratched in to the dirt, "_My name is Amalthea Potter, pleasure to meet you!"_

She noticed the red head go stiff at the sight of her name and then gently nuzzled the teen as he looked at her in shock and whispered "No fucking way… it can't be…"

She looked at him with a confused expression as he looked into her eyes then he started to laugh as he said, "Figures my baby cousin on mom's side of the family would pull the impossible and survive what happened the night Uncle James and Auntie Lily died!"

She blinked in shock as she realized what he said and promptly pounced on him as she licked his face happily at finding family she didn't even know existed, the red head just laughed as he tried to fend her off and then he playfully rolled and managed to pin her to the ground. She playfully yowled and then smacked him with her tail as she tried to get up from him pinning her to the ground, he laughed at her struggling as the man in the hat and clogs came in to the room and watched them horse around on the floor. They then noticed the man as she managed to roll and pin the red head to the floor by placing her front paws on his shoulders and sat down on his waist in amusement, the man just laughed and said "My, my, Ichigo you seem awfully chummy with our guest! Care to explain who she is?"

The red head she know knew by the name of Ichigo just snickered and said, "Hat n' Clogs, meet my cousin Amalthea Potter who I haven't seen since she was about a year old at her birthday party."

The man dropped his fan in shock as he jaw dropped at the leopard that sported a kitty grin on her face, she then turned her head and nuzzled Ichigo happily as he asked Hat n' clogs to phone his dad to come over with the twins so they could get the story from her on how she survived. The man nodded as he recovered from his shock and headed up stairs to phone Isshin, Amalthea yawned as she laid herself down in her cousin's lap and drifted to sleep while they waited for her uncle and other two cousins. She was woken up about half an hour later by Ichigo and she propped herself up as she noticed a man and two young girls standing nearby, she stood gracefully and walked towards them as the brown haired tween stepped back and the blacked haired one raised an eyebrow at her as Amalthea walked forward and sat down in front her. Isshin watched the leopard carefully and sent out his senses to check the animal's reiatsu, only to find it really was the niece they had thought died with her parents that night! Karin then held out a hand and rubbed the leopard's ears causing a happy mewl from the cat as she rubbed its head against her stomach for more, Isshin sighed and said as his little girl petted her cousin "I swear doing the impossible is a Potter trait! I'm sure of it!"

Meanwhile…

Aizen sat on his throne as Ulquiorra and Yammy reported in from their mission, everyone was shocked at the state Yammy was in as he limped in to the room holding his shoulder. Aizen quickly asked what happened and Ulquiorra showed him through crushing his left eye, he let the dust fly to every one as they watched the memories. Aizen was shocked at the sight of the Clouded leopard with his sister's eyes and the intelligence in them as it stared into Ulquiorra's eyes, he blinked and shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he tried to figure out why a leopard would be in a city. He sighed and ordered Ulquiorra to catch the leopard as fast as he could and to bring it to him alive and unharmed, the stoic man nodded then turned and left to complete the task given to him. He opened a portal to the human world where the fight happened and followed the scent of the leopard to the shop; he noticed the deputy shingami leaving with what could only be his family as the boy said, "Bring her by the house tomorrow! And make sure she stays safe!"

Ulquiorra waited two hours then placed a sleeping Kidou on the shop's people and slipped inside to begin his search for the large cat; he quickly found the training grounds and slipped inside to see the cat sleeping comfortably on a rock and he made his way over to her and easily picked her up, he then opened a portal and stepped into it. The portal closed behind him as the cat started to wake up; he quickly hurried in to los Noches and was met by Szayel who had an extremely large cage that had a large tree limb and some "Toys" for the cat. (AN: Think of the zoo for the toys such as Tires and that) Ulquiorra placed the cat inside quickly then stepped out as the door shut and locked as the cat became wide awake and sat up quickly while looking around in confusion, at that moment Aizen came through the doors and looked at the large cat staring at him in disbelief and happiness as it tried to get closer and making little mewls and whimpers at him with large pleading HUMAN eyes. Aizen and the cat stared at each other when he noticed a familiar locket in the shape of duel monster card that he had given to his Niece and nephews, around the cat's neck causing him to pale, he order the cage to be opened causing worried glances at the cat but did as their leader said. Amalthea stepped then had mischievous look in her eyes as she turned to her uncle that she had only seen in pictures and tackled him HARD, Aizen landed on his back with an "Oomph" as she started licking his face happily and nuzzling him while he chuckled. She then pulled back and sat on his legs as he sat up; he looked at her and said "Mind telling me what happened to you to be like this, Ama-chan?"

She raised her eyebrow and mewled as she managed to touch her throat in sadness then rubbed her head against him gently; he sighed softly and asked if there was a way to tell them as she thought about it then shrugged and shook her head, she then noticed a clock and ran over to it and pointed with a claw at the time as her tail twitched excitedly. Aizen was slightly confused as she continued to point at the clock so he walked over and he noticed she pointing at two certain numbers, he blinked then realized what she was saying as she rubbed against him happily and asked "Are you saying something will happen at 6:00 in the morning?"

She nodded and pranced in place as she swished her tail; Aizen just smiled and asked her to follow him so they could "talk" in private. She nodded and fell into step beside him as she mewled softly and was walking down the hall with her Uncle, they soon came to a room that they entered and Amalthea was blinded by sunlight as her body changed back to a human. Aizen raised an eyebrow at the sight as his niece quickly stood and wiped the grass and sand from her clothes; Amalthea noticed and playfully said "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Aizen grinned and then said, "Let me guess, you're a prankster just like your father?"

Amalthea laughed and nodded as she mentioned she revived the Marauders causing her uncle to pale as he said, "You haven't told anyone who Goldengaze is, have you?"

Amalthea shook her head as she walked over and whispered, "I missed you so much Uncle Sousuke!"

He pulled her into a hug and then led her to a tree where they sat and he asked where her brothers were and why she was a clouded leopard at night, she sighed and told him about what happened and what Dumblefuck had done to micromanage her life and then what he did to her when she revealed her adult status. Aizen was furious at the old man and quickly told her that he didn't know where her brothers were at the moment but duellists for the duel monster game were gathering from all over Japan in Domino City, he told her that even when they were young, her and her brother were in love with the game and tried swiping his and their mother's cards when they weren't looking. She quickly got what he was saying and smiled as she said, "So follow my heart and Play in the tournament to help me find them since duel monsters runs in the family? That's the only lead I have on them for now but I can wait a week since found some of my father's family and I would like to get to know them…"

Aizen smiled as he asked who they were and got the shock of a life time when she told him, he just sat there with jaw dropped at the realization that his nephew through marriage was The Royka boy that Yamamoto seemed so intent on using for his own means. Amalthea gave him a worried look and asked if he was ok causing him to reassure that he was fine, she smiled and then he sighed as he said that he should probably get her back to the shop so she could spend time with her cousin. She hugged him and asked if he would visit her in town for coffee or something so they could talk, he chuckled and said "I would like that, Amalthea."

1 week later…

Ichigo and the shingami on his side instead of Yamamoto's, still couldn't believe he was somewhat related to Aizen through his baby cousin as he now called her jokingly. She would light up every time the man showed up to take her out after supper so they could spend time and they sometimes brought the family with them if it was something they could all do, the twins officially loved "Uncle Sousuke" as they now called him while Ichigo was still getting used to the idea of Aizen being his uncle because he would treat them like capable adults and would sometimes help them with their homework if they brought it with them on a park outing. Aizen also explained to the Shingami when they found out about why he left and the reason shocked them to know Yamamoto had ordered him to stay put when his sister and her husband was being killed and that he hadn't been allowed to care for his niece and nephews for some reason. Ichigo sighed as they had taken Amalthea to the train station so she could enter in the Domino City's Battle City tournament to try and find her brothers, he hugged her and she wished him luck and told him to be careful around Yamamoto causing him to smile and say the same thing to her. She then hugged the twins and her uncle as the boarding whistle sounded and she picked her suitcase up then hurried to find a window seat on the train.

The train pulled out of the station as she hung out the window and waved good bye to her new found family members who were standing on the platform waving bye, she pulled herself in when she couldn't see them and sat down in her seat as she headed to find her brothers. The seat was extremely comfy and she soon fell asleep dreaming of beautiful Egyptian sands and a white haired man that seemed so familiar to her but couldn't see his face clearly, she sighed contently when she was woken by a loud Whistle and the call for Domino City Station. She blinked the sleep away and then grabbed her suitcase off the rack and piled out with the other passengers, she looked for an old elementary school friend she had kept in touch with and she had asked if she could stay with him for the tournament while she competed. He had written her back told her that he had some extra rooms that she could use and he would be glad to see her again so they could play catch up, She looked for the familiar head of snow white hair and brown eyes when she heard someone call her from the left. She turned and gave a squeal of delight as she ran and tackled her friend Ryou Bakura in a hug, he laughed as he hugged the girl he had fallen for so long ago during their primary school days in England. He then said to her with shining eyes, "I missed you so much, Hershey Bar! We have a lot of catching up to do about what's been going on."

She laughed at hearing her old nickname then grinned and kissed his cheek happily as she said "Let's get going White Fang; we really do need to talk about everything."

He led her out on to the street and quickly hailed a cab to his place, she watched in amusement as he took her suitcase from her and then placed it in the trunk for then opened the cab door with a goofy gesture and warm smile as he said "Your Carriage awaits, my lady…"

Amalthea laughed as she told him that line was cheesy but cute and had defiantly won him brownie points as she slid into the cab, he slid in beside her then closed the door as the cabbie took them through the city to the apartment. Ryou smiled as Amalthea leaned on his shoulder and yawned cutely, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as they rode in a comfortable silence. They soon came to the apartment and after paying the cab; Ryou led her to his Apartment and opened the door as he carried her suitcase for her in to the front hall. She looked around in surprise at how neat and tidy everything was and then turned as she teasingly said, "Somebody got bitten by the tidy bug finally!"

Ryou laughed at that and said "I was not that bad with my room!"

Amalthea just grinned and said, "No, it was worse than my cousin's room!"

"HEY"

She laughed as he playfully chased her into the living room and waited until they were in front of the couch where he pounced and tackled her into the soft cushions, she squeaked as he landed on top of her and said "I got you now Hershey bar!"

She squirmed as she laughed while Ryou's fingers danced up and down her sides and cried for him to stop and that she gave up, he smirked then gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips which took her by surprise for a moment but she quickly deepened the kiss in delight. They jerked apart when they heard a knock on the door and a voice calling Ryou's name, he sighed and said "I better answer that…"

Amalthea gently smiled and kissed him as she said, "I don't mind besides we'll have all the time in the world to catch up."

Ryou snickered as he kissed her again then left to answer the door, he sighed and asked who it was as he opened the door and saw…..


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok here's the next chapter!

Yami Bakura: When do I come in?

Amalthea: You'll just have to wait!

YB: and if I don't?

Amalthea: then I got a new kitty for a pet!

YB: Never mind!

Amalthea: That's what I thought, KON HIT IT! Also they are 17 going on 18 in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories! So here's Yoruko Rhapsodos's Prize for guessing correctly!

Ch.3

Ryou blinked as he saw Yami and Yugi standing at the door with Yami in spirit form, he twitched as he softly hissed "Nice to see you but you kind of interrupted something Guys!"

Yugi grinned as he heard Amalthea call to Ryou and softly teased him about finally getting a girlfriend when Ryou shocked him as he told Yugi that he was actually about ask his best friend from England to marry him when they were out of high school and Yugi just interrupted that. Yugi's eye went wide as he blinked then smirked as he said, "Ok then, I'll leave for now but you BETTER introduce the gang to her soon!"

Ryou nodded and shut the door as he fingered the ring in his pocket that belonged to his mother and took a deep breath when he heard a voice in his head ask why he was so nervous, Ryou softly groaned and quickly replied, ((_Yami! Could you please go back to sleep or at least not intervene while I do this, it's very important to me that I do this!_))

Akafia looked surprised at the tone Ryou used and agreed as he knew this must be really important to his Hikari, He watched through his Hikari's eyes as Ryou walked in to the room and Akafia gasped as he whispered, "_I-I-It can't be! Rosetta?"_

Ryou ignored the shocked spirit and asked Amalthea if he could ask her something, she blinked and nodded with a sweet smile and then watched as he got down on his knee in shock. Amalthea blushed as he gently grabbed her hand and started on what he wanted to say, "Amalthea, we have known each other since we were five and just started school. Through the years our friendship has kept me going through the good and bad times in my life and somewhere along the line that friendship turned into something more even though we never really moved on it and now I think I can honestly ask this question and get an honest answer. Amalthea Luchia Potter, will you do me the honour of being my wife after High School?"

Amalthea froze as she processed what he had just asked her and then squealed happily and jumped him as she kissed his lips and told him yes that she would be his! Ryou smiled as he kissed her back and then gently rubbed her back causing her to moan in delight as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him happily, he then suddenly held his head and muttered "No, not now! You aren't allowed to hurt her" as a glow shone from under his shirt!

Amalthea then covered her eyes as the room filled with light and a soft yet gruff voice called to her by the name she heard in her dreams lately, she looked at him and gasped to see a double of Ryou that seemed so familiar that was holding her lover gently and placed him on the couch. The double then turned to her and asked, "Rosetta, is- is that you, my love?"

She blinked and said "Do I know you from somewhere because I feel like I know you somehow…"

Akafia's heart broke at those words then he remembered sometimes a shock or something similar could break a dam on past memories, he stepped towards her then gently grabbed her arms as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster for his reincarnated lover. Amalthea passed out as he pulled away from the kiss and landed in his arms as he held her tenderly while she remembered her past life, Akafia gently smoothed her hair back from her face as she dreamed of their past while she unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

Two hours later….

Amalthea moaned as she woke up next to her fiancée and snuggled closer to him when she realized she remembered her past life, she shot up and whispered so she wouldn't wake Ryou "Aka-koi? Where are you?"

The glow under her lover's shirt pulsed at the sound of her voice in a familiar pattern that Amalthea recognized and she whispered no as she fingered the familiar piece of metal under Ryou's shirt, tears dripped form her eyes as she then gently laid back down and placed her head on Ryou's chest and hand on the millennium ring that held her husband trapped inside. Ryou was awake at this point and had just gotten the whole story about who his fiancée was to the former thief and the two of them came to an agreement that they would share her if need be with any others who loved her as well as between them, he noticed her sitting up with a jolt as her eyes went wide at seeing the setting sun. She went move into the bathroom when Ryou caught her hand, she gasped and begged him to let go before she changed due to Dumbledore's curse on her. Ryou could see the desperation in her eyes and gently let go as she backed out view from the window, the sun then finished setting and with a flash of soft light Amalthea had disappeared and a clouded leopard with sad emerald eyes took her place. Ryou now understood and he got up and closed the windows then headed back to bed, he patted the spot beside him with a gentle smile at her and said "That form doesn't change how I feel about you; right now, that is making you very special in our eyes."

Amalthea blinked then jumped up on the bed and padded across the soft surface to her lover/lovers then lay in Ryou's lap comfortably while he rubbed her ears happily. Ryou then lay back as she twisted and wound up laying half on his chest as she mewled happily, Amalthea was so relived he didn't turn her away because of the spell and couldn't help but nuzzle him as they cuddled for the night…

Next morning…

Ryou groaned as he rose to the smell of bacon and hash browns cooking in the kitchen, He sighed as he looked to his right and saw his fiancée missing and knew she had made breakfast for her and him. He quickly showered and dried his hair as he came out in his school uniform pants and kissed her cheek, he laughed at the pink uniform she had to wear as the pink did nothing for her expect bring out the color of her eyes as she said, "Stupid fucking pink uniform! I hate this color; the blue is nice but the pink…Ugh!"

He hugged her from behind as she finished the bacon and then nuzzled her neck and made her moan softly as he grazed his teeth over the crook of her neck, she blushed at his unusual forwardness as she realized who it was when he whispered in her ear "My little desert Rose, it smells wonderful in here but not as much as you do…"

"Akafia…"

He cuddled her as she turned and planted a kiss on his lips and told him breakfast was getting cold and they would be late for school if they didn't eat soon, Akafia sighed and let Ryou have control so they could get ready but not before whispering, "We'll "Play" later my little Rose…"

Her blush could have lit up a room as Ryou chuckled at her expression and he kissed her and said "He's right you know, it smells wonderful in here."

Amalthea smiled as they prepared their plates and sat down to eat quickly before school, they placed the dishes in the dish washer and then were out the door to school. Ryou held her hand that had his mother's engagement ring on it and leaned into kiss her when they came into view of his friends which caused loud whistles and cat calls at them from a blond and a brunette that were grinning freely, she giggled as Ryou sighed and shook his head then smiled at his friends as they asked who Amalthea was. He introduced her to the gang and she smiled as she saw Yugi who looked like her cousin in her past life, only chibi version. She listened to their conversation politely as they walked to school, when they were passed by a limo causing the blond boy to say, "There goes Money bags in his limo."

Amalthea blinked at the venom in the friendly boy's voice as his friends told him to simmer down and that Kaiba wasn't that bad, she turned to her fiancée with a puzzled look as she tilted her head like a little kitten which made her look adorable in his and his yami's eyes. He softly explained about the one sided rivalry between Joey and Kaiba and that Kaiba was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, she smiled at him as she kissed his cheek and thanked him for telling her. He grinned as he watched her walk ahead as her hips swayed in time with her chocolate brown hair that was down to her thighs in a high ponytail, he sighed and whispered, "We are the luckiest guys in the world Yami!"

Yugi and Yami overheard that and blinked in shock and disbelief as they watched their friend drape his arm around shoulders and kissed her as they headed into the school yard, he could hear Amalthea giggle as Ryou told a joke to her and as he turned the corner and watched her lay her head on her lover's shoulder as she held his arm to her chest. Amalthea sighed as she headed to the office to get her schedule from the principal and she entered quietly, walking up to the secretary and told her that she was the new student that transferred from England the woman looked at her and did a double take at the sight of her but quickly recovered as she told her the principal had called and said he would be late because of an accident on the way to school, she then handed Amalthea her schedule and told her where to find her classroom causing Amalthea to nod her head and thank the woman for helping her.

Amalthea had been asked by the teacher to wait outside until she was called and could hear the teacher yelling at the class to settle down because they had a new student, then the door opened and she was called in to the room. She stepped inside as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder causing the all the males to hitch their breath at the hot new girl. The teacher asked her to introduce herself and Amalthea smiled as she said, "My name is Amalthea Potter, I'm from England and I'm 17 going on 18 this summer. I like Manga, Anime, drawing and singing for my hobbies, I also love my boyfriend Ryou Bakura who I've known since primary school."

All the males deflated at hearing she was taken and sent evil glares at Ryou who just smiled politely at them then turned back to the front as the Teacher gave his fiancée the seat next to him causing her to light up and she quickly took her seat. The morning passed quickly and soon lunch was ready, she and Ryou joined his friends in their usual spot when Joey mentioned that Kaiba hadn't been in class today. Ryou sighed and said, "He probably had his morning booked with morning meetings for his company."

Amalthea blinked then thought back to her morning in the class room and remembered seeing one empty seat in the back of the classroom, she softly asked "Is the seat in the back near me where Kaiba usually sits?"

Ryou smiled as he kissed her cheek and nodded when Tea finally noticed the ring on Amalthea's finger and squealed happily, she asked if she could take a closer look to confirm her guess and Amalthea held her hand to Tea as Tristan and Joey's looked confused while Yugi laughed. Tea's eyes went wide at seeing what she thought had been a promise ring was actually an engagement ring, she looked at Ryou and said "You sly fox! When did you propose to her?"

Ryou grinned and told them causing Tea to coo at the cute story and the other guys to congratulate them, Ryou asked them to keep it a secret for now which they all agreed to do happily. They then turned to talking about the tournament that Yugi and Joey was entering when Amalthea spoke up and told them she was joining the contest to find her twin brother she had been separated from when she was three and her little brother who been a year younger than her and Seto, Yugi started coughing as he swallowed the wrong way at her brother's name causing everyone to look at him in concern. He quickly recovered and looked at her closely as he had the feeling he had seen her somewhere before then swore as he couldn't believe he didn't see it before, he smiled and asked when her and her brothers' birthdays were and she told him that she was born with Seto on July 31st and her little brother Mokuba was born on June 10th. Joey blinked as he asked, "why did you ask that Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and told him to closely look at Amalthea and imagine her with icy blue eyes like Kaiba's, Joey did as he asked and then it hit him as his jaw dropped comically and he stuttered "N-N-N-No fucking way! There's another one!"

Amalthea looked confused as Yugi laughed at Joey's reaction to who Amalthea might be, She then changed the subject and asked where she could Sign up for the contest before the sign up was closed and Yugi told her that today was the last day and that he could take her and Ryou to get into the contest if she wanted. Amalthea smiled and nodded as she snuggled in to her lover's shoulder as he looked at her lovingly, the bell for class then rang and they ran to get to class on time.

Few hours later…

Amalthea giggled as she walked into the shop to sign up at her Akafia arguing with the spirit of her cousin in Yugi's puzzle, she walked over and playfully smacked the back of Akafia's head as she told to him play nice and save their petty fights for the duel field. Yami watched in shock as Akafia blushed and said, "Of course my little Rose."

Shaking her head, she stepped up to the counter and asked to sign up for the battle city tournament. The clerk blinked then quickly checked the database for her and was vaguely impressed at the 4 and half stars she had just from competing in local tournaments in her home country of England, he noticed that she didn't have a set deck like most Duellists but was a jack of all trades type duellist. He smiled and quickly signed her up then handed her a duel disk and wished her luck in the tournament. She thanked the man then walked back to Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Akafia as she jokingly did the theme from Legend of Zelda when you get an important item while holding up the duel disk, Ryou and Yugi started laughing while the two "Spirits" looked confused at the joke. Amalthea's cell phone started ringing and she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"_Hello Amalthea! How's my favourite niece settling in_?"

"Uncle Sousuke! I'm good and Ryou's been perfect gentleman with me."

"_Good to know little one! Listen, I thought I would come by if that's ok and take you and Ryou to dinner as Gin, my first in command wasn't here when you came as he was recruiting some of the hollows in Hueco Mundo at the time and he would like to meet you_."

"Hmm, I think that would be ok just let me check quickly ok?"

"_That's fine sweetheart_."

Amalthea placed a hand on the phone and quickly told her fiancée what her uncle wanted to do and Ryou smiled at seeing her eyes light up at the thought seeing her uncle so he agreed causing her to cheer and she resumed talking to her uncle.

"It's a go Uncle Sousuke! What time and where should we meet you?"

"_Hmm, how about 5:15 at the Kelly o's? They have excellent food and the atmosphere is perfect for meeting people._"

"Cool! That sounds perfect, see you then Uncle Sousuke!"

"_See you soon Ama-chan_."

Amalthea hung up the cell and placed in her pocket as she told Ryou where they had to go and he smiled as he told the only Kelly O's was near their apartment about three blocks away, they left the store as they said good bye to Yugi and hurried home to change and get ready for their dinner out.

5:15 at the restaurant…

Amalthea and Ryo walked in to the building and she saw her uncle sitting with a familiar silver haired man from her childhood and grinned as she walked towards them with Ryou following with an amused look, she snuck up behind Aizen and softly said in his ear, "Boo!"

He jumped at the sudden noise as his niece started laughing and said, "Hi uncle Sousuke!"

He turned and grinned as he stood and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug while she hugged him back, he let go as Amalthea pulled away and introduced him to her boyfriend who shook Aizen's hand and told him that it was a pleasure to meet him finally. Aizen smiled and told the White haired boy the same thing as they then sat down, Gin just grinned and said "Well if ain't the hollow charmer from England, how have you been?"

Amalthea grinned and said, "Considering I get to see my favourite fox again, pretty well."

Aizen looked surprised as he asked how they knew each other and they told him how she managed to help Gin with a hollow that was causing trouble in her home town in England when she was about 13, Aizen sighed and said 'All your adventures are going turn me gray…"

Ryou chuckled and Amalthea and Gin snickered at Aizen while he shook his head, then decided to order and Ryou laughed when Amalthea ordered the Phat Daddy burger as he knew how big it was as did Aizen who was trying hard to not to laugh at his niece, when the food came, Gin and Amalthea's eyes went wide at the sight of what she ordered causing Aizen to chuckle at the large burger. Amalthea then shrugged and attacked the burger that was as big as the plate and as high as her glass, Ryou just shook his head in amusement as his fiancée tackled the large burger happily.

After supper, Aizen walked with the rest of the group to the apartment before the sun could set. They entered the apartment where Aizen finally noticed the ring on his Niece's finger and stopped short, she turned to him with worried eyes and asked if he was ok causing him to smile and then ask, "Sooo, when were you going to tell me he proposed?"

Gin's eyes opened in shock as her and Ryou blushed and she mumbled something that Aizen wide eyed then he started laughing at the irony of the situation as he said, "We were told by a psychic that you had more than one soulmate waiting for you but this I never expected!"

Amalthea blushed as a white light surrounded her fiancée and they then saw Akafia standing there with a smile next to Ryou, he stepped forward and bowed in respect as he introduced himself to the two Shingami who looked at him in amusement. Just then they heard a surprised mewl come from Amalthea as her body changed into a leopard's powerful body and caused her to sigh sadly, Gin looked shocked at the beautiful Leopard that had been a beautiful young woman a few seconds ago while Aizen blinked and said "Ahh, I forgot! Szayel made this at my request so you could go out at night in case of a duel in the tournament happens at night!"

He pulled out a simple black chocker with a silver bell attached to it and slipped around her neck, She blinked and pawed his hand as he figured out what she was saying and told her "Szayel made it that it uses your magic and reiatsu in combination to block the spell for a certain length of time, four hours at most then it has to recharge by absorbing either sunlight or moonlight for the rest of that time. It's not charged right now though."

The look on her face made him smile as he rubbed her ears then said that him and Gin would have to visit longer next time but they had to get back to Los Noches for now, she nodded and then walked over as she nuzzled Gin's hand causing the shocked shingami to smile and recover as he said that he hoped a cure could be found for her soon. She mewled happily and watched as her uncle opened a portal then he hugged her and stepped into the portal with Gin as it closed behind them leaving her with two of her soulmates. Akafia chuckled as she turned to him making the little bell ring on her chocker and tilted her head making Akafia smile at the picture that made as she stood in the moonlight, he knelt as she walked over and rubbed her head against his chest while Ryou grinned mischievously and said, "I Think a Certain Hershey Bar needs a bath!"

Akafia looked at her as she went wide eye with an actual visible Blush on her face and quickly agreed as he managed to pin her to the ground with Ryou's help, They managed to get her in to the bathroom without too much struggling and in to the tub where she laid down as Ryou filled the tub with lukewarm water. He grabbed a shampoo he bought for her that was one of her favourite scents and squirted a little in to his hands then started massaging the ocean scented shampoo in to her fur gently as she let out a Mewl of happiness at his and Akafia touches while they scrubbed her fur. They soon finished as they rinsed and dried her off then they headed in to the bed room where the three of them cuddled for the night, Akafia's time as a solid person soon ended to his disappointment and as he disappeared back into the ring, He planted a kiss on his "Wife's" head and wished her a goodnight and sweet dreams. They soon drifted to sleep after that as Amalthea curled up happily at her Fiancée's side for the night, never knowing that her life would soon change for Better and For worse…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: KON HIT IT! Also they are 17 going on 18 in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories! So here's Yoruko Rhapsodos's Prize for guessing correctly!

Ch.4

A week later…

Amalthea sighed as she cuddled up to Akafia after a heavy make out session that left a small hickey on her neck where she could place her choker to hide the mark, he was humming in an amused tone as they cuddled on the couch and had his arm around her waist when the phone rang. He sighed and let Ryou have control as he leaned forward and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey! Where are you? The entrance ceremony is going to start in an hour!_"

Ryou's eyes went wide as he told Joey they would be right there and for him to get a spot somewhere near the front, he hung up and told his Hershey bar Kitten that they had to get going to the ceremony if she was going to compete causing her to look at the clock and swear violently in ancient Egyptian as she rushed to grab her decks and duel disk. They headed out the door and quickly made it to the square where the ceremony was being held and saw Yugi or Yami, not sure who was in control at the moment waving them over, they ran over to him as Akafia came out while Ryou let him have control so he could tease the pharaoh about not having a girlfriend yet.

Amalthea sighed at their rivalry and shook her head as they saw the master of ceremonies walking onto the stage and try to get everyone's attention, Amalthea sighed then told her friends to place their hands over their ears. They realized what she was going to do and quickly did as she told them while she took a deep breath and let out a primal cat like screech/yowl which had everyone covering their ears and looking at her as she said, "The Master of Ceremonies would like his turn to talk now so shut the hell up or I will let another scream!"

Seto had been about to walk on stage to shut the crowd up when that girl used that "scream" and stared at her because she looked familiar but couldn't place where he had seen her before, she turned and their eyes met as she blinked then seem to pale when she saw him. He decided to talk to her after the ceremony and he moved on stage and sat down in his chair as he kept an eye on the young woman that was hanging with the mutt and Yugi, he noticed her kissing the gentle white haired British boy from his class and felt a flash of protectiveness go through him at that scene. The ceremony seemed to go on forever for the two siblings that were finally seeing each other for the first time in years, when the man finally finished the ceremony they both gave a sigh of relief and slowly headed for each other without noticing what the other was doing.

Amalthea then noticed a clear path to the young man that looked like her twin and dashed down it but was blocked by a burly man in leather that said, "Well, well look at the little kitten! Hey baby how about you come with me for some real "Fun"?"

"Kiss my ass Baldy!"

"Why you little…"

SLAP!

Seto watched in shock and anger as the young woman was smacked across the face for her comment as the guy grabbed her arm and started dragging her to an alleyway, He quickly stepped in front of the two as did Ryou and they both told him to leave her alone. The man just sneered and tried to punch Ryou only to have his fist stopped by Ryou and he was flipped as he let go of her arm in surprise, she growled at the idiot and then wound up and kicked the asshole right in his itsy bitsy biddies which caused every male watching to wince at the loud girly scream the man made. Seto asked if she was fine then noticed a locket around her neck in a familiar shape and he quickly pulled his out and held it up in her sights, Her face went white as she smiled then she tackled him with a cry of "NII-CHAN!"

Seto laughed as he held her tight then noticed the duel disk on her arm and asked if she was in the tournament, she pulled away and nodded as she told him that her and their uncle had been searching for him and Mokie for a long time by following old leads on them and their whereabouts. Seto looked surprised as he said, "we have an uncle that related to us?"

Amalthea nodded and said that she had just found out they weren't even related to the Dursley's and they had been paid to separate them so they could keep her as a "slave" and meal ticket, Seto growled at that as he hugged and asked if they had hurt her. Amalthea stiffened and told that they would talk later when their wasn't so many people about that, she then smiled and asked when she could see their baby brother causing Seto to smirk as he pointed behind her and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She spun and saw a black haired boy with their uncle's eyes and squealed as she opened her arms as he hit her hard in a flying tackle crying "Nee-chan! You found us, you found us!"

Tears poured out of her eyes as she hugged her little brother for the first time in years and her twin placed a hand on her shoulder as he steered her towards his limo along with their little brother, Ryou waved as he smiled at the reunion between siblings knowing she would be safe with them. Seto nodded to the white haired boy then slipped into the limo where Amalthea and Mokuba were waiting for him, he slipped in and sat next to her as he asked the driver to take them home then he placed the privacy screen up.

Mokuba asked as he crawled in to his sister's lap to cuddle where she had been all this time when she wasn't at the Dursleys, she sighed told them it was a long story as Seto told her they didn't care and they wanted to know. She sighed and told them the story how she got her letter to Hogwarts and about her adventures through the years and the war she fought in, Seto was shocked that his little sister went through that when he noticed her pause almost like she was debating on telling them something so he asked what was wrong. She sighed and told them about the curse and what it did to her when the sun went down causing Mokuba to pale as he was looking outside at that moment, he pointed out the window just as they arrived at the mansion to a low sun that was starting to set on the city. Her and Seto looked at each other and hurried into the house since the staff members were gone for the day, Mokuba thanked the driver then ran after them and closed the door behind him then headed for the living room when he saw his sister glowing in the middle of the room as the sun finished sinking in to the sky.

The light then flared as they saw a beautiful Clouded leopard that was looking at them nervously, Seto blinked in shock as Mokuba walked over and asked if she was ok causing the leopard to nodded and nuzzled her younger brother's hand gently. Mokuba rubbed her ears causing her to mewl happily and gently rub up against him for more, Seto then walked over and sat beside her as he gently stroked her head and neck then said in a strange tone, "So Yugi was telling the truth about the items and about our past in Egypt?"

The sadness in her eyes as she nodded told that he hadn't been lied to about the items. he stroked Amalthea on her neck as she lay down in his lap and Mokuba laid his head down on her side, she and Mokuba soon fell asleep cuddling together as Seto knew he need help and since he didn't know anything about magic, he called someone who annoyed him but was a great businessman. He waited as the man's private cellphone rang and was soon answered, "_Kaiba Boy! How nice to hear from you!_"

"Cut the crap Pegasus, I need some advice or something depending on a curse I need info on…"

"… _Finally believe in your destiny, Kaiba boy_?"

"We'll talk about that later, my sister who I was separated from when I was three and Mokuba was two has been placed under some curse known as the Swan princess curse… What do you know?"

"_What do you mean she was placed under that spell? The only man who knows that spell was given the Dementor's kiss for betraying England's saviour, Amalthea Potter but before he was arrested, he placed that… you're joking… Aren't you_?"

"I don't joke with my Family problems especially my brother and sister, I found our preschool pictures and baby books in storage… What do you know?"

"_sigh… the spell from what can be understood if you translate the words to ancient Egyptian, can only be broken by having her soul mate or soul-mates bond with her before a two year mark before the form she takes on become permanent for all time and if the caster is powerful enough, also curse the blood family members she has left_."

"My sister told me she found three of her soulmates but the fourth has not shown himself yet…"

"…. _What kind of animal is she_?"

"A clouded leopard, why?"

"_The man's power levels and determination determine what animal she became and to have such determination to turn her into what is considered to be version of the spell's rarest form type_…"

Seto's eyes went wide at that and paled, looking at the two cuddling as his sister stirred when Mokie shifted in his sleep. He quickly asked if there was a way to check if the spell was on him and Mokuba and Pegasus told him that the millennium ring was their best bet for that, he warned Seto to be careful and that he hoped his sister would be able to break the spell. Seto murmured in agreement then said good night and hung up the phone; He heard a sleepy mewl come from his lap and looked down into his sister's sleepy eyes as she nuzzled him. He told her that he was talking to someone who knew a little more about the spell then told her what he learned, her eyes went wide as she snuggled closer to him and gave a worried mewl at him because he and Mokie could also be under the spell and not know it…

The next morning…

Seto woke in his bed to the smell of sausage, eggs, hash browns and fresh coffee, He sat up and realized he was still in his clothes and he remembered why. He chuckled as he remembered carrying Mokuba upstairs with a sleepy Sister at his side and put their younger brother in his bed; Amalthea had jumped up the bed and curled up behind her brother's head so Mokuba would know she there still as she promptly passed out on the bed. Shaking his head, he got up to quickly shower and change then headed down stairs as he pulled his coat on. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Amalthea teaching Mokuba a simple hash brown recipe at the stove and smiled at the sight. He gently walked over and made to scare them when she said, "Don't even think about it, Buster!"

He laughed and gave her a hug as he wished them a good morning then softly asked if he could talk to Amalthea alone for a moment, she nodded and told Mokuba to keep an eye on the hash browns while they talked. Seto led her to a study near the kitchen and closed the door behind them; Amalthea sighed and asked, "This about what you told me last night isn't it?"

Seto nodded and softly said, "Do you think Ryou would be able to help us with the Spirit of the Millennium Ring?"

Amalthea nodded and told him that Ryou and Akafia would help them if she asked and explained the situation to them; Seto sighed in relief and asked if she could call him to come over after breakfast and they could find out for sure about the spell and Amalthea nodded with worried eyes as Seto stepped forward and hugged her. Mokuba then yelled that breakfast was ready and the twins quickly hurried in to the kitchen to eat, Mokuba was already dishing out the plates for the three of them and placing them on the table. Amalthea ruffled his hair as he told her to stop causing a smile on her and Mokie's face, Seto watched the girl that defiantly could be his sister but he wasn't sure until they could confirm it.

Amalthea looked at him with a gentle smile and asked if something was wrong, he just told her it was nothing and that they may need to do a DNA check for safety reasons which caused her to blink as she tried to understand why. Seto had to admit the look of confusion was pretty cute on her face when they heard a carmelldancen ringtone go off in the kitchen suddenly, Amalthea blushed as she answered and said "Hello?"

"_Hey love, where are you?_"

"Ryou! I'm with Seto and Mokuba at the moment, why?"

"_Some old man came here looking for your cousin Ichigo and you_…"

"Wait, what? Did he give you a name?"

"_Yamamoto, why_?"

"That's not good if he's looking for Ichigo…and I have no idea where he would be."

"… Do you know why I got a text from Seto about needing my help for some reason."

"We were able to find out more about the spell and it's not good…"

Seto listened to the conversation in interest as she then asked him if he wanted to talk to Ryou about what Seto needed help with and the CEO just shook his head and told her that they could talk when they dropped her off at her boyfriend's, Amalthea blushed as she muttered in a low voice that only Mokuba heard "Actually he's my fiancée…"

Mokuba snickered and started singing

"_**Ryou and Amalthea sitting in a tree,**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**First comes love,**_

_**Then comes marriage**_

_**And here comes Ryou pushing the baby carriage**_!"

Amalthea went beet red as she said, "Not funny!"

"I thought it was!"

Amalthea just sighed and shook her head as she quickly ate then they were ready to leave for Ryou's apartment, they all got into the limo and started on their way. Mokuba was quick to draw his "sister" into a conversation about video games as she tried to bluff about actually playing them, Mokuba looked at her as he asked "have you ever played video games before?"

Amalthea sighed and shook her head as even Seto eyed her like she was insane, she winced at the look and just told them that she never was allowed to touch ANY of her so called cousin's stuff when she was growing up and was kept busy with the chores. Seto noticed her rubbing her arm as Mokuba asked if she was ok, she looked out the window and said "I think something bad will happen today, I just got this uneasy feeling for some reason…"

Seto blinked as Mokuba said, "really? Can you predict the future?"

Amalthea just laughed and said, "Unless there is Seer blood in the family, then no. I just get these feelings or warnings the odd time if something big will happen."

Mokuba thought about it and then asked if it was like those stories where someone would get the feeling to stop doing something or not to go somewhere, Amalthea smiled and nodded as she said it was like that. Seto snorted in disbelief causing Amalthea to smile as she looked out the window and sighed, few minutes later they came to Ryou's apartment building and were let out in front of the building. She led them to the building and unlocked the door as she let Mokuba and Seto past her then led them into the apartment. She unlocked the door and called, "I'm Back Ryou!"

He walked out in a frilly pink apron that had the Kaiba brothers snorting in laughter and Amalthea giggling as he stopped and blushed at being caught in the only clean apron he could find, Amalthea walked over and kissed his cheek as he sighed and said, "You caught me in the midst of making a picnic lunch at the moment, just let me clean up and I'll be right with you…"

Amalthea sighed in amusement and offered them something to drink while they waited, Seto declined but Mokuba said he would have water if that was ok. Amalthea grinned and nodded as she quickly got a glass and filled it with water from the cooler then handed it to Mokuba as Ryou came out, she then quickly kissed him and told him that she was going to get dressed in something for the weather outside. Ryou then turned and asked seriously, "What do you need the ring to find out for you?"

Seto told him about what they had found out about the curse and Ryou paled as he told them Akafia was more used to finding spells then him and promptly switched with his Yami who asked them to stand in a clear spot so the magic could do its work, Seto nodded and gently held on to his brother's shoulder as the spirit chanted the incantation and the magic washed over them easily but then Seto began to glow a dark angry red while Mokuba glowed a soft white color causing the spirit to curse in ancient Egyptian. He sighed and said, "Mokuba's clean but Seto has the spell quite bad, I'm afraid…"

Seto froze at that and asked, "How bad are we talking?"

Akafia sighed and softly said "Probably on the same level as Ama-chan or a level lower."

Seto blinked in shock at that as Amalthea came out in jean shorts and a soft amethyst purple halter top that had a black vest over top of it, she took one look and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

The males looked at each other than at her and nodded as she asked who had the spell on them, Seto sighed as he told her it was him and that Mokuba was free of the spell. She looked worried as she turned to Akafia and said, "Should I get in contact with Uncle Sousuke just in case he has the spell too?"

Akafia sighed and told her that would be the best thing to do for now, she nodded and pulled out her cell as she walked into another room and began phoning her uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: KON HIT IT! Also they are 17 going on 18 in this story!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter, Yugioh or any songs that appear! All she owns are Female Harry, The transformations, family ties to certain characters and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories! So here's Yoruko Rhapsodos's Prize for guessing correctly!

Ch.5

Amalthea was worried as her uncle learned about what they knew about the spell causing him to curse over the phone and told her that he would be by tomorrow so they could check him for the spell; she sighed and thanked him as she hung up the phone, walking out to where the guys were and told them that Their uncle would be coming tomorrow. Akafia sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck when Seto then asked "Is there any way for you to do a blood test, Amalthea?"

Since Mokie had told her about the other girls who tried to tell her brothers that they were their sister, she understood that they wanted to make sure that she was the real deal. She nodded and smiled at her older brother who had phoned his private doctor and quickly set up an appointment for the evening, Mokuba smiled as he hugged her happily and she giggled. Seto then got off the phone and told her that they needed to be at the doctors at 5:00 pm for the test, she nodded and then yawned as Seto told her that he needed to go and that Mokuba still had homework to do. Mokuba groaned at that as she giggled and they then wished her a good day and left.

Amalthea sighed worriedly as Ryou and Akafia separated from each other and wrapped their arms around her and snuggled her close, Amalthea leaned into the warm hug as she sighed in contentment. Akafia smiled as Ryou suggested something through their mind-link and he then proposed the idea to his "Wife" who loved the idea, Ryou quickly faded back into his soul room and wished them a good time on their date. Amalthea smiled as they entered the room to get dressed for their date, she grabbed her outfit after making her lover turn around and headed into the bathroom to change.

Akafia chuckled as he dressed in a simple white no sleeve wife beater and skinny blue jeans with black runners; he turned and stared as Amalthea came out in an amethyst tube top and black vest with tight skinny low-cut jeans, her footwear had him raising an eyebrow as he saw high heel knee length boots on her and she smiled as he let out a low wolf whistle. She walked over and snuggled into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her on the top of her head, she smiled as she fingered her bell choker that her uncle had given to her which gave her a comforting feeling. Akafia then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lunch Ryou had made for them since Akafia couldn't cook worth beans…

Amalthea giggled as she was lead down to the water near the SEA GAMER ARCADE and they had a simple fare of homemade spinach salad, Mushroom and Spinach quiche, sparkling cranberry juice and freshly baked brownies for dessert. Akafia sighed as he said, "Two moochers at 200 hundred metres and closing in on the brownies."

Amalthea blinked and looked behind her as Joey and Tristan honed in on the brownies while greeting her and "Ryou", Joey politely asked if he could have a brownie as did Tristan when this gang of thugs came up to them and grabbed Amalthea by the wrist. Their leader sneered and told her that she was coming with them as they could show her a much better time than the "Wimps", Akafia stood as he growled out "I suggest you let my Desert Rose go NOW!"

The thugs laughed as he then suddenly threw a left hook that would have a heavy weight boxer cringing in to the leader's face as he pushed Amalthea to one of the gang members, Joey snapped out of his shock at seeing "Ryou" punch out the leader and leapt into the fray with Tristan to help out the white haired boy. The gang was soon sent packing as they ran off from the three boys and Amalthea happily hugged her fiancéée for protecting her, Joey and Tristan then told them that they had to get going to meet Yugi and hurried off into the Park.

The couple looked at them in surprise and then at each other as they shrugged, Akafia then grabbed Amalthea's hand and led her to the arcade. They quickly got a whole 50 dollars' worth of tokens and spilt them evenly between them and headed for the DDR and Arcade version of Guitar Hero. Amalthea grinned as her and Akafia rocked the DDR causing a crowd to form as they did the Standard mode almost perfectly to Butterfly and then did DANCE, DANCE by fallout boy, Akafia smiled as he took a break to get them some water and headed for the counter as he heard an older male challenge Amalthea to the DDR.

Amalthea smirked as the man who introduced himself as Odin stepped up to the dance "stage" and they proceeded to rock the house with Amalthea beating him in two out of three songs, he laughed and bowed in respect as he told her that she must play often to be this good. She laughed at the look on his face when she told him that she was doing this for the first time, he blinked and said "You're joking?"

"Nope."

Everyone looked at her in surprise as she noticed her lover standing to the side with some bottled water and excused herself so she could get away from the crowd when she noticed a young man staring at her like he knew her but couldn't remember where from, she blinked as she saw his eyes and yelped happily as she promptly tackled him with a cry of "MARIK!"

The blonde yelped under the sudden weight as he fell to the floor with her on top of him, Akafia laughed as he had been told about Marik by her and that her friend had escaped his abusive father recently and walked over to the two just as Marik recognized her.

"Ama-chan!"

Amalthea grinned as she asked what he was doing in Japan and he shyly told her that he was taking part in the tournament; she smiled and told him that she had also entered in the duel tournament but had yet to have a duel. He grinned and asked what she was doing in an arcade just Akafia got to them; she smiled and told him that it was a long story causing Marik to say "I've got plenty of time to hear it so shall we, my lady?"

Amalthea laughed as she led her Fiancée and friend to a table, they quickly ordered a medium pizza and then Amalthea began her story from the beginning. Marik was furious that his friend had been cursed but was happy for her engagement to Ryou even if he wished he was the one that she chose to marry…He shook his head at the somewhat negative thought and smiled sadly as he told her he was happy for her. Amalthea then shyly told him about the four soulmates she had and that she had yet to find her fourth soul mate, Marik blinked then smiled as he asked if there was a way to tell who her soul mates are. Amalthea nodded and told him that Soul mates were often drawn to each other once they were in range of each other, Marik blinked and thought about how he felt for Amalthea then smiled as did the other two.

Two hours later...

Amalthea was at the doctor's with Seto and Mokuba for the DNA test, Amalthea watched as the doctor drew the blood from her arm then tested it against Seto and Mokuba's blood. They waited about ten minutes when the doctor came out with a smile and hand the results to Seto, Seto had tears in his eyes as he read the result then smiled as he turned to Amalthea and said "It's a positive match..."

Amalthea screamed happily and hugged him and Mokuba as they laughed at her reaction then returned her hug, they headed outside where they noticed the sun starting to set so Amalthea borrowed Seto's phone to call Ryou. She told him that she was going to spend the night at Seto's because the sun was close to setting, he laughed and told her he loved her and to be careful around such a large house. She returned his love then hung up as they headed for the mansion.


End file.
